The Forgotten Blue Shirt
by Inhumane Side
Summary: Maka Albarn, our famous scythe technician, had ran out of clothes. As she was rampaging her unorganized closet, Maka came across a blue shirt but had no idea on where and when she bought the said t-shirt. She had no choice but to wear it. The young meister decided to take a walk and our bookworm came across a friend that has been long-forgotten in the past.


As usual, Maka Albarn, our book-loving technician woke up early on a Saturday morning. Most teenagers like us, would enjoy the day and sleep more than usual and catch some sleep due to waking up early in weekday mornings. Soul Eater Evans, her weapon partner, should do the laundry by now. Since he hasn't started yet, Maka would have to wear something different instead of her usual attire. Her emerald orbs search inside her closet. She wasn't fashionable like Liz and sometimes teased by Soul and Black Star in wearing shabby clothes. She rampaged her top drawer, where her other clothes are still untouched. All were outdated and shabby except one.

Maka didn't remember having a light blue colored t-shirt with a yellow star printed on the center. The meister shrugged because it's the only decent clothing in her closet. She pick up a denim jeans and other necessary clothing that should be left unmentioned due to perverts like Soul. Our bookworm went straight to the shower and turn the temperature into lukewarm. After drying and combing her hair, she went on wearing the said t-shirt and jeans. Maka seemed to admire the t-shirt because it fits her perfectly. She tried hard to remember where and what store she got the t-shirt but none came into ashy blond-haired girl perfectly tied her black low-cut Converse with no socks for cover in the inside. Maka then braid a small portion of the left side of her hair and she was done. Soul would say that she isn't beautiful but most strangers who would see her in her morning walk today might say that, "That girl look simple yet beautiful." She locked her bedroom door, not wanting to have intruders.

The scythe meister could hear simmering coming from the kitchen and smiled. Maka was glad that Soul woke up early this morning and cook breakfast for the two of them. It was his turn anyway. She entered the kitchen like a little quiet mouse and sat on her usual chair. "Good morning." Soul said, his back facing her as he let the bacon sip the oil. Maka jumped a little and quirked her eyebrow. "When did you have soul perception?" She joked. Soul let out his usual laugh and turned around. He was befuddled and stared dubiously at her t-shirt. "What?" Maka asked, fidgeting slightly.

Our Maka isn't used at people staring at her or catching too much attention "Ah... Nothing." The weapon regained his composure and placed the bacon on the plates along with sunny side ups. Maka picked up his fork and gently eat the bacon, savoring the flavor of the crispy meat. She always acted like a proper lady, not like Soul who gulped the food without even chewing. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and Soul just showed his shark-like teeth and plastered it in a smile.

"I'm going out Soul. Won't be back by dark, I think." Maka announced and picked up her gray hoodie. "Who are you going with?" Soul asked, worry obviously mixed with his masculine voice. "No one." Maka replied and slammed the door shut. She didn't want to endure any more of Soul's questions that can be mistaken as questions for interrogation.

* * *

She strolled peacefully in the old park with a playground. It was very familiar but she can't grasped the faint memory. Maka hummed to herself, enjoying the sunlight. Maka unzipped her gray hoodie as it started to get warmer. She saw a familiar blue mess. Black Star was jogging around the park, to "surpass God" as usual. He spotted Maka and jogged towards her. Suddenly, he halted at the sight of the t-shirt. The blue-headed boy desperately wanted to turn around but Maka already spotted him. "Hey Black Star!" She waved cheerfully. The star sighed and went towards his childhood friend. "What does a bookworm doing here?" He joked. Black Star sure can hit a nerve. "Is there any law that states bookworms aren't allowed to wander around under the sunlight?" Maka retorted. "Aren't you happy that you just see the BIG ME? NYAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star shouted and Maka winced. She could have sworn that she's going deaf if she stayed too long with Black Star. "Black Star, will you shut it?" She said in a very firm voice that Black Star went quiet without sparing a thought.

"Cool t-shirt." He said in a rather soft voice that is very rare, that you found yourself shocked yet you felt warmth aroused inside your body. Maka did felt that. "Thanks but I don't really remember where I got this." She mumbled. Maka could see a flicker of sadness in his _mesmerizing _sapphire orbs but it quickly disappeared as it appeared. It was covered with a smirk. "What are you going to do now with the Big Star beside you?" He asked smugly. Maka could have sworn she heard herself snort because of his hollow head.

Maka strolled a bit more and Black Star followed suite like a tail. For the first time in Maka's life, Black Star was quiet. His head hung a bit, eyes affixed on his feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Instead of laughing, Maka found herself concerned at the young lad she had considered as an idol when they were kids but that view changed as they grew up. Black Star became narcissistic, loud, egocentric when he grew up. Maka grew further and further away from Black Star. Her childhood best friend had changed and there is nothing she can do about it.

Maka stopped dead in her tracks and Black Star looked at her incredulously. "Is something wrong?" Black Star looked at her, concern was clearly seen in his sapphire orbs. "See you tomorrow Black Star. I suddenly remember that I have something to do." Maka faked a smile and started to walk. When she thought Black Star wasn't looking, she sprinted and stubborn tears suddenly fall from her eyes. _Why am I crying? Nothing is wrong._ She found herself standing in front of her apartment door. The female keister entered, the squeaking of the door echoed inside the small apartment. Soul is obviously sleeping. She heard a metal clanged and the next thing she knew, her vision blackened and she started to slip into unconsciousness. Suffocating darkness started to devour her.

* * *

A moan escaped on Maka's lips. She tried to make out her surroundings. Her vision started to clear and noticed that she was in their living room. There was pain throbbing in her head. She carefully sat up, fearing that she might fall into unconsciousness again. Maka could make out that Soul and what seemed to be Black Star staring at her. "What happened?" She asked in a raspy tone. Black Star suddenly burst out laughing while Soul turned around, sending glares at the Star and fidgeting awkwardly. Maka noticed that there is a streak of pink on Soul's cheeks. "Soul," she said in a firm voice, "This has something to do with you, right?" Soul nodded.

Maka crossed her arms around her chest and tapped her forefinger impatiently. "Well?" She said and shot a death glare on his partner. "I knocked you out with my scythe." He sighed as if he is carrying this burden for a long time and was now lifted from his shoulders. "And why?" "I thought you were a burglar or something 'cause you said that you won't be back till dark. Dr. Stein was here a while ago and checked you up. He said that you are fine. You won't have concussion if that what you're worrying about and I'm sorry." He explained and whispered the apology which only Maka can hear. Soul's pride dropping to negative zero.

"And why is Black Star here?" She asked firmly. "Black Star came here awhile ago after you fainted and he carried you to our couch and we thought that if we bring you to your room and waited for you to wake up, you would "Maka Chop" us because we were in your room and you would start calling us "perverts"." Soul said as if he was in the verge of crying.

Maka got all the explanation she needed and held her head. She could feel a little bump on the back part of her head. _This is so going to hurt tomorrow morning._ "I'm gonna go to sleep. There is lunch in the kitchen and it's still warm, I reheated it before you woke up. Good night tiny tits." Soul said and smirked. Maka playfully glared at him. It was just a mistake. A misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about. This means she forgave him. Maka looked at the wall clock and gaped. It was already 4:30 p.m. Black Star was still there, lost in thought. She waved her hand levelling his gaze and he snapped back in reality. Black Star chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head comically. Maka ignored him and went to the kitchen to fill her growling stomach.

"Maka..." Black Star whispered. Our bookworm turned around and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for carrying me. That is so sweet of you." Maka complimented. "You're welcome." Black Star whispered once more. Maka find it odd that Black Star is whispering. Normally, he's shouting when she thanked the arrogant star. "Are you hungry?" Maka asked as she sat down on their dining table. She opened the heated pot and smelled the delicious cream soup Soul cooked. The female meister got a ladle and scooped the lunch and placed in a bowl. She got a spoon from the counter and looked expectantly at Black Star's answer. "Uh... Nope, I'm good." Black Star answered as he noticed Maka staring at his sapphire orbs.

"Black Star, are you okay?" Maka asked as she stood up when she was done eating her soup. She put the bowl on the sink and turned around to look at the shy transformation of the arrogant Black Star. "I'm fine..." Black Star huffed. "Hmm..." Maka hummed as she went towards the ninja and pressed her palm on his forehead. Maka noticed a tint of pink on his cheeks when they touched. "Maka..." Black Star moaned. He was too bored of the girls's doting. Maka removed her hand and pouted. _"Cute..."_ Black Star thought and his face's skin tone turned into bright red. The ninja backed out so suddenly. "I'm going home. Tsubaki might get worried." Black Star muttered as he made a beeline to the door. "I'll walk you home." Maka offered as she got her gray hoodie. "Maka... You do know that that's a guy's job." Black Star groaned as he brought his hand through his hair. "I know but I don't want you to get into any brawls again on the way home." The girl giggled. The ninja just sighed and opened the door.

* * *

On their walk home to Black Star's house, Maka couldn't help but notice that Black Star fidget awkwardly and constantly blushed. Black Star halted in front of the park where they met earlier this morning. "Can we stop here?" Black Star asked as he pointed his thumb to the open gate. Maka looked confused but nodded to the boy's request. They headed inside and Maka could already feel the cold evening breeze. _"Glad I brought my hoodie..."_ Maka thought as she wrapped the clothing closer to her body. "You looked cute at that shirt..." Black Star whispered for the third time as he sat on the swing.

The boy tapped the other empty swing and Maka obliged. They didn't swing though. "Thanks again." Maka answered to the hanging compliment. "Maka... You don't remember?" Black Star asked with sadness edging his voice. "Remember what?" She asked and paused. _What does she need to remember? _Black Star sighed once more and choked. "It was me..." Black Star mumbled. "Huh?" "I was the one who gave you that t-shirt." Black looked at her emerald eyes and Maka's heart skipped a beat. Maka was dumbfounded. "H...How?" Maka stuttered but that's all she could say.

_Flashback..._

_"Maka. Maka! MAKA!" A young Black Star shouted to the retreating form of the girl. Maka turned around, making her pigtails bounced adorably. "Yes Black Star?" The cute girl asked as she ran back to her friend. "Sid gave me this!" Black cheerfully informed as he brought out a big light blue shirt with a yellow star printed on the center. "That's big... How are you going to wear that?" The young girl frowned. The little ninja managed to chuckle. "**You're **gonna wear it when you're older." Black Star said and handed Maka the shirt. "Me? Wearing it?" The girl asked confusingly. "Yeah because that t-shirt signifies that you're mine." Black Star grinned while blushing. Maka giggled and hugged the t-shirt tightly. "Thanks and of course... I'm yours." Maka said with child innocence. They walked hand in hand, back to Sid's house._

* * *

Tears started to fall from Maka's emerald eyes and Black Star had to wiped them away. Maka shook and went back to reality. "Black Star... I don't..." Maka stuttered as she face the ninja. Black Star only laughed and scratched the back of his head. "That's alright and you're mine now." Black Star smirked and grabbed Maka's collar. Maka smiled happily. Her childhood best friend went back to his old self and she was glad about that. Her idol had returned and would sweep her off her feet. That's why this park had been so familiar. It is where Maka and Black Star spoke to each other and from that moment on, they were thick as thieves. Their guardians can't separate them because they were glued on each other.

"I love you Black Star." Maka whispered and Black Star laughed triumphantly. He leaned and brush his lips on Maka's. "I love you more and I'm not going to change anymore. I'm not going to leave you like the last time. I'm going to protect you, no matter what it takes." He promised in between their kiss. "I know you won't." Maka giggled. "YAHOO!" Everybody cheered and they jumped, quickly letting go of each other. Soul was holding a video camera on his hand while holding hands with her girlfriend, Liz. Patty, Tsubaki and Kid are both grinning. "Caught it all." Soul announced and everybody surrounded them to watch the whole confession. "You've been following us from the start?!" Black Star exclaimed and stood up from his swing seat. Maka stood up and grabbed his shoulder and laughed. "Let them be." Maka soothed and kissed his cheek playfully. "Maka..." Black Star moaned and grabbed her elbow to steal another kiss on the lips. Maka chuckled and slapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "Sorry BS. I'm hard to get." She teased and Black Star rolled his eyes.

"You're mine now." Black Star whispered to Maka whilst holding her hand. Maka giggled and answered, "And I'm yours,"

_"Forever."_

THE END.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Well that was sweet but please don't kill me KiMa fans. I love them as siblings okay? Not a couple. But I tried writing a one-shot for fun.

It was hard writing third-person but how was it? **Warning:** This is going to be my last story (but that is still not sure) because I have schoolwork and whatnot but don't worry, I have a sequel (KiMa) in mind and another story in the making (still KiMa). Ciao!

Read and review on what you think!

Yours truly, Star.


End file.
